La Dernière Bataille
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: OS. La dernière bataille vue par moa vision"améliorée"par les révisions de Brevet... TT


Harry jeta un regard vide autour de lui, à ses pieds et aussi loin que portait sa vue, s'étendait un champ de ruines enneigées –_Poudlard_-, des corps sans vie, certains mutilés et d'autres tout simplement emplis de mort étaient éparpillés un peu partout –_Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Albus,_ _Remus, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Luna, Neville et tant d'autres…_-.

Devant lui, fier et souriant dans sa démence, se dressait Tom Elvis Jedusor, le si craint Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait réussi à transformer une simple guerre entre le père intolérant et le fils délaissé en une sanglante bataille entre des communautés entières de sorciers.

- C'est entre toi et moi maintenant, Potter ! Fit Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

- Ca l'a toujours été _Tom_… Répondit calmement l'adolescent, insistant bien sur le prénom de l'homme. C'est toi qui mêlais toujours d'autres à nos _« discussions »_

- Eh bien… finissons-en ! Siffla méchamment l'homme serpent, plissant les yeux de colère en entendant son Némésis prononcer son véritable nom.

- Avec la plus grande joie…Répliqua l'adolescent en se mettant en garde. Sache que je sourirais au dessus de ton cadavre avant la fin, _TOM_…

Voldemort rugit soudain et ce fut le début des hostilités.

Les sorts volaient et s'entrecroisaient, le sang s'écoulait lentement dans cette plaine et dans ces ruines qui avaient été autrefois l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe.

Les moldus témoigneraient les jours suivants d'avoir vu des rayons de lumière zébrer le ciel dans un rayon de plus de 100 kilomètres alentours et témoigneraient également du fait que les appareils ménagers se déréglaient dans le même rayon.

La puissance mise dans les sorts fut telle que la neige autour d'eux fondit totalement créant un immense cercle de terre noir au milieu de la blancheur tâchée de rouge du lieu.

Tous deux mettaient toute leur puissance dans chacun de leur sort et ironiquement, ils avaient exactement le même niveau, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à se détacher et à vaincre.

Puis soudain, un regard échangé vert contre écarlate, un bruit de métal que l'on sort, un cri étouffé et l'un des deux corps tombe à genoux.

- Tu… as… gagné… Harry Potter… Murmura l'homme serpent avant de tomber face contre terre, une tâche de sang s'étendant sur sa robe à la hauteur du cœur où était planté un poignard dont le manche était orné d'une tête de serpent.

Le jeune homme resta face à la dépouille de son ennemi, le regard vague, ses yeux émeraude voyageant sur le corps de celui-ci, tentant de faire le point, tentant de se rendre compte. Il avait fini… Il l'avait tué… La prophétie était réalisée…

Relevant la tête, il regarda les ruines silencieuses. Albus était allongé face contre terre, sa longue barbe argentée à présent tâchée du sang qui s'écoulait encore de la plaie béante à sa gorge, Hermione était allongée sur le corps de Ron, les yeux fermés et le visage figés pour l'éternité dans une expression de pure tristesse, Ron, sous elle, avait une longue plaie le long du ventre, ses tripes reposant à côté de lui, Remus non loin, était allongé dans le sang, sûrement le sien et celui du sale rat allongé près de lui, qu'il avait dû tuer de ses propres mains avant de mourir lui-même et Hagrid… Oh Hagrid…son premier véritable ami… Il était allongé un peu plus loin, pantin désarticulé, ses petits yeux ridés fermés pour l'éternité, il avait fait connaissance d'une bête qui elle était vraiment dangereuse.

Oui, la prophétie était réalisée… Mais à quel prix ? Comment pourrait-il vivre maintenant alors que tous, tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui, tout ceux pour qui il comptait étaient morts… Oui, l'un était mort, mais comment l'autre pourrait-il vivre maintenant ? Comment pourrait-il vivre après **_ça_** ?

Il laissa encore errer son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un objet brillant légèrement dans la neige. Se rapprochant d'un pas chancelant, il le saisit en tremblant… une dague…

Lentement, il sourit tout en fermant les yeux, raffermissant sa prise autour de la dague.

- J'arrive… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

La lame se leva bien haut et s'abattit en plein dans la poitrine du Survivant…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenya : …

Amédé : …

Lenya : Faut qu'on se soigne, ça devient sérieux…

Amédé : Je prends réservation pour demain…


End file.
